Qui peut le juger?
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Elena décide de chanter une chanson pour Damon. Elle quitte Stefan. Songfic. Chanson "Qui peut le juger?" de la comédie musicale Dracula. donnez-y une chance et commentez SVP!


_**Qui peut le juger**_

_Songfic. The vampire Diaries. Damon/ Elena. Quelque part dans la saison 1. La chanson (Qui peut le juger) est de la comédie musicale Dracula, L'amour plus fort que la mort. La première fois que je l'ai entendu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était parfaite pour Damon… Vous en pensez quoi ?_

Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Damon avait été jugé de façon très injuste par son frère et tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur lui. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne réagit pas toujours de la bonne façon mais il faut dire qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes quand même…

Bien sûr c'est avec Stefan qu'elle sortait mais était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Stefan avait été le petit ami parfait jusqu'à présent mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Damon de plus en plus souvent… Elle voulait être plus proche du plus vieux des deux Salvatore. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle était de son côté…

Ils étaient tous aux Mystic Grill et c'était une soirée karaoké. Elena était assise à une table avec Caroline, Matt, Stefan et Bonnie. Elle pouvait voir Damon accoudé au bar, comme d'habitude.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle se leva et dit à Stefan :

« Je suis désolée… C'est pour le mieux… »

Sans attendre de voir ou d'entendre sa réaction, elle alla s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente des chansons. Le hasard fit qu'elle était la suivante sur scène, principalement parce que le garçon en charge de la liste avait passé ses dernières années avec un gros faible pour elle et qu'avec quelques sourires et compliments bien placés, il lui assura qu'elle était la suivante.

Elena fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards inquisiteur de Stefan et elle monta sur scène, écoutant la musique qu'elle avait choisit commencer.

« Un ami à moi a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un ici le comprend. Cette chanson est pour lui » Elena annonça en regardant dans la direction du bar. Damon leva la tête et croisa son regard. Tout comme Stefan, il avait entendu son hésitation quand elle avait dit ami…comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose. Elle lui sourit et commença à chanter d'une voix plutôt jolie.

**Vos chemins sont tracés, vos vies sont bien réglées****  
****Mais vous traversez les jours pour rien.**

Elle regardait la table de Stefan avec ses amies en chantant cela. Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement compris qui était le destinataire de cette chanson. Peut-être que Caroline et Bonnie aussi… En tout cas, Damon ne la quittait plus des yeux. Même quand elle ne le regardait pas l'adolescente pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

**Lui a tout sacrifié, même son éternité.**

Stefan soupira. Elena, SA petite amie, était sur scène en train de chanter une chanson pour son frère… Allait-elle finir par tomber amoureuse de lui, comme Katherine ? Puis il réfléchit plus… Elle s'était excusée avant de monter sur scène… Est-ce qu'elle avait rompu avec lui ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas penser que Damon serait mieux que lui n'est-ce pas ?

**Pour elle, il a vaincu le temps, au prix de la mort et du sang.**

Damon ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'Elena. Elle chantait pour lui, parce qu'elle était son amie… Sûrement la seule amie qu'il avait en se moment… Il se demandait si vraiment elle le comprenait, si la chanson avait bien été choise… A première vu, c'était le cas.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel... Du sang, ça, il en avait versé des litres Damon...

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Damon était maintenant tourné vers la scène, oubliant son verre de bourbon au profit des douces et puissantes paroles que lui chantait la douce et innocente Elena.

**Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?**

Damon ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça… Il savait que son frère aussi… Ils étaient des vampires…des maudits…

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Depuis qu'il avait été changé, Damon avait passé toute sa vie à trouver un moyen de le réunir avec Katherine… Comme elle le chantait si bien, il avait oublié de vivre sa vie…

**Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour.**

Stefan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la chanson qu'avait choisit Elena était parfaite pour son frère… Elle le comprenait vraiment… Aussi bien que lui…presque mieux…

**Dans vos nuits sans passion, il entrera toujours.**

Elena sourit à cette pensée. Elle était presque sûre que les rêves qu'elle avait fait de lui après l'avoir rencontré avaient été contrôlé par lui… Il aimait entrer dans les rêves des autres…

**Tous vos rêves sont éphémères, il le sait.**

Oui, Damon le savait…  
Les humains pouvaient rêver à tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils finiraient par être déçu… Les rêves ne se réalisaient jamais.

**Pour elle, il a vaincu la mort et son amour est bien trop fort.**

Damon sourit. Elena faisait allusion au fait qu'il était devenu un vampire pour Katherine… Elle comprenait que s'il était amoureux d'elle aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle était le double de Katherine… La fille qu'il aurait aimé que Katherine soit…

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Elena ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Damon. Etait-ce vraiment que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tenait autant à ce que le vampire sache qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était compris…

**Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?**

Stefan pouvait voir un changement se produire dans les yeux de celle qui était ce matin encore sa petite amie… Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre qu'Elena était tombée amoureuse de Damon.

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Elena ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère quand elle repensa au nombre de fois où Stefan avait jugé Damon sans chercher à le comprendre… C'était injuste et elle regarda Stefan et Bonnie dans les yeux quand elle chanta « _Qui peut le juger_. »

**Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour.**

Damon se refusait à croire se qu'il voyait… La douce Elena était-elle vraiment en train de prendre sa défense auprès de son frère ?  
Stefan ne pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec ces paroles… Damon avait tué de nombreuses personnes par amour…

**S'il est l'ombre, moi, j'oublierai la lumière.**

La voix d'Elena se fit plus puissante maintenant. Elle avait compris se qu'elle ressentait… Elle n'était pas faite pour être avec Stefan… C'est Damon qu'elle voulait. Elle retira son collier en chantant ce vers et le jeta à Stefan. Ils venaient de rompre et tout deux le savaient.  
Stefan attrapa le collier et baissa les yeux, triste.  
Bonnie lui posa une main sur la sienne pour le consoler.

**S'il est douleur, s'il est fureur, je veux souffrir et me taire.**

Damon comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Elena était en train de lui chanter. Elle voulait le soutenir. Elle voulait être à ses côté dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais.

**C'est la mort à ses yeux, je veux mourir pour lui plaire.**

Stefan leva les yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir… Alors qu'avec lui elle voulait absolument rester humaine, avec Damon elle voulait devenir un vampire… Elle ne se voyait pas passé l'éternité avec lui mais elle pouvait l'imaginer sans problème avec Damon…

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Stefan se souvint du diction « Si vous l'aimez, laissez la partir. Si c'est votre destin elle reviendra. ». Il devait laisser partir Elena… Elle avait fait son choix apparemment.

**Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?**

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Elena venait de rompre avec Stefan pour Damon… Comment était-ce possible ?

**Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner, un destin de maudit ?**

Damon n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre la signification de cette chanson… Elena avait-elle vraiment rompu avec Stefan pour lui déclarer qu'elle voulait être avec lui ? Etait-il vraiment possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui aussi ?

**Qui peut le juger ? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie ?**

Damon se redressa légèrement, prêt pour la suite et trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions…

**Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour, où on peut tuer par amour.**

Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait qu'il la change n'est-ce pas ? Damon ne se tenait plus.

**Où on peut tuer par amour.**

Alors qu'Elena finissait de chanter, les applaudissements fusaient dans tout le Grill.

Damon aussi l'applaudissait et lui souriait.

Elle jeta un dernier regard désolée sur Stefan avant de se diriger vers Damon, vers un autre futur.

Damon l'attendait maintenant debout, les bras ouvert. Elle se blottis tout naturellement contre lui et il la guida dehors. Ils avaient besoin de trouver un coin calme pour discuter...entre autres choses...

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court mais c'est une idée que j'avais en tête et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'écrire.

Vous en pensez quoi?

Une review?

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
